


Chocolate Covered Anuses

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is searching the internet for the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Eren when he stumbles across something that he finds a little more than disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Anuses

**Author's Note:**

> One out of a variety of Valentine's Day fanfics that I wrote for the Attack on Titan fandom.

Levi stared at the screen in disbelief. He didn’t exactly know what it was that he was looking at. **‘You can now give your boyfriend a chocolate mold of your butthole for Valentine’s Day.’** Levi had been looking up online for a good Valentine’s Day present for Eren and had come across this. “A butthole mold? How disgusting can you get… who would want to eat that? Let alone who would come up with the idea…” Levi frowned. The idea was disgusting to him, but he couldn’t help but wonder how the chocolate was made. ‘It’s not really a butthole mold is it?’ Levi scrolled through the article on the page about the chocolate. He became more gross out as he read the article. “Who would pay 40 dollars for this?” Levi said exasperated as he looked at the anus shaped chocolate. “Would chocolate even look like that if you put it in an anus…” Levi’s curiosity started to get the best of him. There was one way that he could find out.

 

_“Eren, lift your butt into the air higher or it will spill,” Levi said calmly._

_Eren blushed and obediently complied, “Are you sure this is a good idea? That it will work?”_

_Levi examined Eren’s anus as he held the bowl of liquid chocolate in his hand, “I’m not sure, but we’ll see soon enough.”_

_Eren started to protest, “You’re not sure? But you--Ahn!” Eren gasped as Levi slowly started to pour the chocolate onto the opening of his hole. “Levi… it feels… weird…”_

_Levi watched as Eren’s face contorted into a mixture of pleasure and confusion, “Now we just have to wait till it cools.”_

_Eren shifted uncomfortably under the feeling of his position and the chocolate balancing precariously between his cheeks, “How long is that going to take?”_

_Levi watched as some chocolate dripped down towards his lover’s balls, “Ten minutes, maybe twenty.”_

_Eren gasped, “What? I can’t wait here like that this long!”_

 

“Levi.”

 

Levi jumped at his name and the touch of Eren’s hand on his shoulder. He quickly closed the page that he was looking at and turned to face his lover, “Eren, what the hell do you want? I’m busy.”

 

Eren smiled, used to his boyfriend’s rough demeanor, “It’s time for us to leave. Are you ready?”

 

Levi sighed and shook his head, “No, I have to put on my shoes.” He stood up from his seat in front of the computer and reached up to gently kiss Eren on the lips. “Give me a moment then we can go to dinner.”

 

Eren watched as Levi left then turned to the computer curiously, ‘What was he looking at?’ Eren quickly pulled up Levi’s history and browsed the contents of the webpage. He looked surprised and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Levi wasn’t coming back. He continued to examine the chocolates that Levi had been looking at, ‘Is this what he wants for Valentine’s Day?’

 

****

 

Valentine’s Day rolled around and Levi still hadn’t been able to find anything that he really liked for Eren. He ended up getting him a discounted tie. He had wrapped it up nicely with a bow and everything. Despite being a lousy gift giver, at least he made up for it with his gift wrapping skills. He glanced over at the present that Eren held in his lap as they drove to the restaurant. ‘I wonder what he got me. The box is long… but not like a tie box,’ Levi turned his attention back to the road. He would find out soon enough.

They found a parking spot at the restaurant. Levi moved to get out of the car. Eren grabbed his arm, “Wait, I want us to exchange presents. I can’t wait any longer.”

 

Levi’s heart skipped at Eren’s words. The phrase ‘I can’t wait any longer’ usually came out of Eren’s mouth at more sexual moments. Levi knew better, but he still couldn’t help but think that way. He turned back towards the brunette. “Alright, go ahead.” They exchanged boxes and Levi studied the weight of the box as he continued to wonder what it was. He glanced up at Eren who looked so excited and pleased with himself. ‘He must have gotten me something really good… like he usually does,’ Levi sighed. He could never find Eren the perfect gift that conveyed his love for him. “You go first.”

 

Eren wanted to protest, but the look Levi gave him stopped him. He smiled and quickly opened the box to reveal the tie that Levi had gotten him. “A tie! That’s so great Levi! Thank you so much! It’ll go great with the suit you got me.” Eren leaned forward and gave Levi a kiss.

 

Levi sighed again and looked at his gift from Eren. Eren touched Levi’s arm concerned, “Is everything alright?” Eren’s eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at Levi with his green eyes.

 

Levi shook his head, “It’s nothing. I’m just…” He sighed again. “You always get me the greatest presents and I can never think of anything to get you that you’ll really love…”

 

Eren frowned and shook his head, “Levi, I will love anything that you give me. It doesn’t matter what it is, because I know that you went to the trouble and put a lot of thought into the item that you give me. Besides,” Eren smiled, “I have the best gift I could ever ask for: you.”

 

Levi stared into his lover’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile back. He still felt a little upset, but decided it was just best to get it over with and open the present that Eren had gotten him. He ripped off the wrapping paper and stared in disbelief at the writing on the box. ‘He didn’t...’ Levi thought. He opened the contents of the box and found chocolate anuses stacked neatly in their wrapping.

 

“I saw you looking at it on your computer. I figured you were wanting it for Valentine’s Day. Do you like it?” Eren smiled.

 

Levi looked at the box of anuses confused. He had remembered all of the past presents that Eren had gotten him and the warm feeling of happiness they had given him. He remembered the feeling of disgust he had when he had first seen the chocolate anuses online, but now as he stared at them, he had the warm feeling of happiness that he had when Eren gave him presents. He in no way wanted to eat chocolate anuses, but the fact that they were from Eren, his lover, made him happy. Levi looked up from the chocolates and smiled at Eren, “Thank you, I love you so much.” He leaned forward and wrapped his hand behind Eren’s head. He pulled him in for a kiss, slipping his tongue past his lover’s lips. Eren gasped into the kiss. When Levi pulled away Eren’s cheeks were tinted red and he panted out of breath. Levi smiled, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Eren nodded back a little confused but smiled, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much! I was looking for ideas of what to write about for a Valentine's Day fic for these two and I actually came across something called chocolate covered anuses. I couldn't believe it and couldn't help but wonder what Levi would be thinking if he saw them. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much!


End file.
